


Humiliation

by kougaslover



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Chastity, D/s, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, S&M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kougaslover/pseuds/kougaslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru's a cruel, demanding dominant and loves nothing more than putting his submissives through the ringer. Inuyasha and Kagome know this all too well.  Notice, Mature Content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter one Humiliation, I hope you all enjoy it! Note there will be plenty of smut, little to no real plot, and plenty of Sesshomaru being a dick. Enjoy. Also note, with things getting hectic on the work front updates may be scarce over the next few months but I'll do my best.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Humiliation~~~~~~

Kagome moaned quietly, forcing her legs tighter together, desperately trying to hold the vibrator from falling out, despite the slickness between her creamy thighs. The big, blue vibrator buzzed away, the deep, heavy waves coursing through her, working the phallus out of her hairless pussy.

‘No, come on, hold it in, you can do this. Damn Sesshomaru, that bastard.”

Her master, Sesshomaru, had put the vibrator in her, as he did every morning. But, on this particular morning, he hadn’t followed it with the usual skimpy little lingerie he slid up her hips, but had left her without any form of underwear beneath the mini skirt she currently wore.

As she sat in the horribly dull economics class, Kagome tried desperately to both hold the phallus and keep her facial expressions in check. All around her, her classmates went about their lessons, oblivious to the girl’s condition.

“Now, we’re going to switch gears from our observation of free markets to the effects of the FDIC regulations on the stock market.”

Whatever else the teacher said was lost on Kagome as she faded back to the vibrator. Her juices were letting it slip free, and it was about to fall. She could just reach down and try to shove it in, but then she’d be drawing attention to herself, and of course her owner had instructed her not to.

‘No, no, no, hold it, come on. NO!’

With a plop, the big vibrator slid free of her soaked pussy and landed right on her book bag, still going strong, and vibrating the steel zippers, making them buzz. With a speed that would make even Sesshomaru proud, Kagome’s hand darted down, grabbed it, and in one move shoved all eight thick inches of vibrator back up into her pussy.

Immediately, she bit back a whimper. That had hurt, and worse it had aroused her even more than she already was. Looking down at her book, she let her bangs cover her bright red face, hoping no one had seen or heard that.

But, sure enough, a few snickers and chuckles around her let her know that she’d been spotted, though thankfully the teacher’s monotone had most people unconscious. Still, she’d just been spotted first dropping, then re-inserting a thick vibe into her aching, uncovered womanhood in the middle of an economics class.

And after five minutes of holding back tears, a quick glance at the clock showed she still had an hour left in the class. And the evil, bastardly vibrator was starting to slip once again.

~~~~~~Later That Day~~~~~~

How she had made it to his car with the toy inside her, Kagome would never know. It had almost fallen again, and only by skirting his rules, using the edge of her chair to somewhat discreetly nudge it back into her, creating a nice bit of racket as it rattled the chair in the process; had Kagome managed to keep the blue vibe in long enough to waddle out of the classroom, out the building and into the backseat of Sesshomaru’s sleek, two tone gray and dark gray Rolls-Royce Phantom.

Kneeling on the carpeted floor between the front and rear seats, Kagome had her head, hands, and chest on the soft, supple wool; ass hiked up in the air for his ease of access. Sesshomaru had the pathetic piece of fabric she called a skirt flipped over, unveiling her round, smooth rear; her tight little anus and the snug, wet, pink folds of her womanhood peeking from between her creamy thighs.

Toying with the vibrator, Sesshomaru wore a casual smirk, adjusting his erection through the silk dress pants he wore while his other hand manipulated the blue phallus. She wasn’t allowed to move, wasn’t permitted to thrust back against the toy, anything but utter composure was grounds for punishment.

She wouldn’t make it of course; there was another half hour still before her next class, and already she was on edge. He wouldn’t let her over it either, but the torment of leaving her right on the brink; punishing her if she so much as thought about trying to push herself over, was something that Sesshomaru would never tire of.

“How wanton you are today miko, it seems you truly enjoy my cruelty.”

“Enjoy it! You humiliated me in front of my entire class you bastard!” Kagome let the words out before her better judgment could reign in her temper. Immediately, the vibrator was switched off and pushed in to the hilt, Sesshomaru leaning back in the exceptionally comfortable leather seat.

“I did no such thing miko; I gave you a simple task to complete. Simply keep hold of a piece of my property, until I wished for it back. Your failure to satisfactorily complete such a basic task is the reason you humiliated yourself; should you have been more aggressive with the exercises I instructed you to make habit of, perhaps you would have fared better.”

Sesshomaru had indeed tried to be kind, for himself anyhow. He had given her a pair of Ben-Wa balls to exercise and train her Kegel muscles with, and she had vehemently disliked using them, especially in public. If she didn’t have the body control to hold the toy as a result, it was not his prerogative to adjust his desires for her shortcomings.

“What? Those stupid balls didn’t do anything other than annoy me and embarrass me. Honestly, why do you even get off on this, making me drop a vibrator in the middle of an economics class?”

“To the contrary miko, they’re quite proven to tone the muscles in your womanhood, and help give you greater control of them. As for why I ‘get off’ on this sort of thing, look at yourself. You cry and moan about my treatment, but here you are, kneeling like a good submissive, pussy sopping wet and begging for this Sesshomaru’s length. You enjoy this just as much as I, even if you don’t wish to admit it.”

At that, Kagome felt the vibrator being slid free, and sighed with a mixture of relief and frustration, relief that the toy was out for the moment, frustrated that it hadn’t gotten her to her climax. Taking a small tube of lubricant from his jacket pocket, Sesshomaru applied some to a finger and rubbed it against his miko’s tight, pink anus.

He had her flush herself thoroughly every morning and evening, so that all of her was available to him, all the time. Sliding a finger inside, he worked the thick, clear gel in, gently stretching her anal ring with a second finger, before drawing them out and placing the vibrator, slick with her juices, to the tight ring.

“Please no, sir.”

“Silence ningen, you have earned this and you know it. Now hold still, you are fidgeting far too much.” Sesshomaru eased the toy in and flicked it on to a low setting, before producing a pair of spray cans, one with a red cap, one with blue. Taking the blue, he shook it, took the cap off, and sprayed it directly at his human submissive’s eager and weeping sex.

Kagome felt the cool mist on her heated flesh, felt Sesshomaru’s fingers expose her clitoris to a direct shot of the spray, then felt continued shots of it from the top of her pubic mound down and up to the phallus still lodged in her anus. Sighing as he set the can down, picking up the red one, Kagome knew from routine to turn over, presenting him with her hands.

Sure enough, with soft praise for her obedience, Sesshomaru blasted her hands with the other can, the spray-on liquid sticking to and drying in seconds. Once dry it was virtually non-existent, no oily sheen or dampness, no sticky or glossy feeling to her skin, not even a strange odor or stains when she touched her clothing.

The first time he’d used the cans, Kagome had honestly thought her straight faced, deathly serious master was bullshitting her. But, much to her dismay, the two chemicals were frighteningly effective; and with proper use, one of the greatest restraint systems or chastity devices ever created.

“Back in position. How much time do you feel you will need for your studies this weekend?” Sesshomaru reclined back into his seat, motioning her to slide her rear a bit closer to him as he rested his handmade Italian leather dress shoes onto her temptingly round ass. He let his heel press on the phallus as he lounged in the comfort of the ultra-premium luxury sedan, awaiting her answer.

“I…I don’t know for sure, sir. From what I have so far, only a few hours to work on a paper and do some studying. But if these next two classes leave me with a big paper or exam, I may need the bulk of Saturday or Sunday to get everything done.”

“Hmm, I did instruct you to be more diligent about your assignments and your studying during the week; I told you your weekends were my time, for you to service this Sesshomaru, not your laptop and three pots of coffee miko.”

“My professors all choose to give assignments late in the week, I can’t change that sir. And I’ve been servicing you all week, along with completing my assignments and studying as much as possible.” Kagome groaned lightly as his heel pressed down once more on the phallus, driving the full eight inches into her rear passage.

“If you say so my miko. Regardless of the whims of your professors, tonight you shall be focused on this Sesshomaru and this Sesshomaru alone, understood.” It was a statement, not a question, and Kagome made sure to nod obediently.

“You may have tomorrow to your school work, you have everything you require with you or at the penthouse?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good, make no mistake though, I will leave you to your duties, but you will be in punishment, even if my methods are of a more passive nature to accommodate your needs.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And it should be quite clear to you, but you are not to masturbate and do not even think of orgasm miko. That applies to this weekend as well, until I say otherwise.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Now, you said you had studying to do, you are to go straight to the library and study until your next class. We will be back to pick you up afterwards.” Sesshomaru removed his feet and flipped the bit of fabric back over her beautiful rear, after flicking the vibrator to a medium setting of course.

“Yes, sir.” After composing herself, and trying to adjust to the big toy in her rear passage, Kagome slid up and opened the door to the ultra-luxurious sedan, eyeing the bulge in her owner’s dress pants as she did. It was enough to make her wet, knowing the ferocious fucking she was going to receive later that night. 

Not wet enough to reach between her legs to her aching clit though; nothing would get her to do that. The reason being Sesshomaru’s ever exceptional senses, and his ability to detect when she was trying to deceive him. And of course, the awful spray he’d applied to her hands and her womanhood; the two chemicals were reactive to each other, like a two stage epoxy waiting to be mixed.

The crap lasted on her skin for hours, undetectable but largely non removable. If Kagome so much as strayed a finger down to her clit, the spots of skin where the chemicals met would be on fire in seconds. While not damaging, the compound formed when the two chemicals mixed creating a stinging, burning sensation that could last hours depending on when the spray was applied and when they were mixed.

Thus, the ningen knew to keep her hands off as the silver and gray Roller pulled off, her master relaxing within as he was driven. To a point anyway, the inu youkai leaning forward to rest his head near that of his driver.

“Take us round to the construction site, I want to make sure everything is progressing on schedule. And do try and drive like you have some hand-eye coordination, hanyou.”

“Oh fuck you Sesshomaru, and take this stupid fucking thing off already! It’s been weeks since you’ve unlocked it for fuck’s sake…please.”

Inuyasha complained, though Sesshomaru knew deep down that wasn’t what the boy needed, even if removing the locked chastity device from his penis was what his brother desperately wanted. Leaning into his brother, Sesshomaru reached a hand round to gently grasp his baby brother’s smooth throat lightly, taking in the beautiful half-demon’s features.

“That, is not happening otouto. I must say though, did you smell how aroused Kagome was, I do think she needs to be thoroughly ravaged. Can you imagine how wet she’s going to be tonight, how tight she’ll be wrapped round my length.”

“You’re a bastard, you know that?”

“You love it otouto.” Sesshomaru rested back in the seat, half tempted to have the boy pull over and suck him off. Though, the feel of release was greater when the buildup period was extended, and so Sesshomaru simply adjusted his tight pants once more, awaiting the evening when he’d tie Kagome down to the bed and pound into her, and Inuyasha for that matter, until he was thoroughly sated.

“Love that you took my girlfriend and locked my dick up? Yeah, thanks big brother.”

“Inuyasha, you gave her to me and you know it. You two are both submissive, it was never meant to work between the two of you alone; you both needed an alpha to take charge. And as for that cock between your legs, that’s mine to lock, and you’re grateful for it. 

You may wish to stroke yourself, but you know you love the horniness and the denial, and you know how good the orgasm is when I finally grant you one. Now keep that limited focus of yours on the road, and off that cock hanyou.”

Not willing to admit the accuracy in his brother and master’s statement, Inuyasha grumbled to himself and kept his eyes on the road, driving the V12 sedan towards the site of Sesshomaru’s newest business venture. Adjusting his pants with one hand, Inuyasha felt the metal of the cock cage locked to his dick, desperately wanting to cum after three weeks without its removal. Shifting in his seat, he felt the most hated bit of it was well.

The urethral plug filling the inside of his manhood, fucking him while ensuring he couldn’t fuck anything. It was grafted to the inside of the chastity tube, flush with the bulbous end and allowing for the safe release of his urine. The plug was smooth, polished stainless steel with a bulbous tip that had gone into his meatus. It extended deeper past the base ring that encircled his cock and balls and meant that pulling back out wouldn’t happen.

Doing his best to ignore the steel locked on and in his prized bits, Inuyasha focused his attention on the road, guiding the long bonnet of the Roller towards Sesshomaru’s newest casino complex. Traffic was thankfully light, and soon enough he was rolling the Phantom to a graceful stop on the dirt and gravel floor of the construction site.

Parking, he grumbled a bit to himself as he opened the rear door for Sesshomaru, the older sliding out gracefully and taking the keys from his young sibling’s hand. Holding the rear door open a second, Sesshomaru gazed down at his more vertically challenged younger brother and let a small smirk grace his stripped face as he slipped the tailored sports coat from his brother’s form.

“Pants and underwear off hanyou.”


	2. Musings and IcyHot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter two of Humiliation, hope you all enjoy. This go round features Sesshomaru's POV and the musings of his ever so delightfully perverted mind.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Humiliation~~~~~~

Parking, he grumbled a bit to himself as he opened the rear door for Sesshomaru, the older sliding out gracefully and taking the keys from his young sibling’s hand. Holding the rear door open a second, Sesshomaru gazed down at his more vertically challenged younger brother and let a small smirk grace his stripped face as he slipped the tailored sports coat from his brother’s form.

“Pants and underwear off hanyou.”

I must say, he is truly adorable when he hides behind his anger. My little brother tries to grumble as the car door shuts with a muted thump only Rolls Royce seems capable of, the alarm chirping softly before I pocket the keys. Bending him over the hood, I feel the slight shake through his body as I lift the hem of his dress shirt, properly exposing that beautiful rear to the warm afternoon breeze.

As always, I take a minute to spread those firm, well rounded cheeks and admire my baby brother’s best asset. Inuyasha’s tight, pink anus; currently stretched wide round the rim of a fire engine red buttplug, his favorite color after all. And he thinks I am cruel to him.

With the first strike of my hand on his bottom, I once again find myself praising our shared sire. For truly, my otouto is seemingly made for me, the greatest gift my beloved father could ever give his first born. Everything about him is truly perfect; that little anus of his which is always criminally tight no matter how many times I take him, no matter what toys I make him wear, nor how much water I send up inside him. This firm round ass so perfect for me to lay my hands on, to make as red as the toy inside him over and over.

His beautiful downy hair, soft amber eyes, those incredible ears all draw me in so hopelessly. His beautiful masculine features and strong frame which remind me so much of father, paired with just the right amount of soft femininity graced from his ningen mother. I even adore the thick length and those full balls currently encased in steel hanging between his legs, keeping him so aroused for me.

It is not just his physical beauty, make no mistake. I adore his bratty attitude when he is told what to do, love the way he fights and resists, am perpetually amazed by how he will dig himself in deeper and deeper to retain some shred of his dignity. Truly it is what I most love about him, I am sadistic and proud of it, and I enjoy a challenge. Inuyasha is just that every single day; virtually each word that comes out of his mouth a new reason to redden his backside or leave his member locked longer without relief.

“You do realize your own guilt in this do you not hanyou?”

“Fuck you, Sess.” That low, gruff voice belies the excitement his body gives off. I can already tell a few more strikes and his hole will start quivering round the plug, his body betraying him as always and aching for a proper length, my length, to be inside him once more. 

Continuing with the blows, I let my hand stray a bit lower and gently caress his trapped balls, kneading the sensitive flesh for a second before striking his rear once more. He bites the whine that threatens to escape, as he always does, but I know as well as he how aroused he is. It has been three weeks since I locked the device on, with his behavior thus far today I’m torn between milking every last drop of his stored essence or letting him stew another three.

It is always such a pretty sight when I let him cum, seeing his back arch and his thick organ pulse. While I would never allow my beta, hanyou brother’s seed to take root in another, it is positively captivating erupting from our family jewels, spilling over his stomach or onto the floor where he can lick it up after.

“That will suffice for now, follow.” 

Musings aside, I finish the first round of my discipline with a push to his plug, making Inuyasha squirm as his quivering hole is penetrated just that little bit further by the toy. Turning, I head for the construction office, noting that the frame work of several floors to my new casino and hotel complex that were not there upon my last visit.

Sliding my keycard at the door I open it and step inside, Inuyasha reluctantly following me with his locked dick, plugged anus, and reddened backside on display. Some masters may be jealous of their property, but I am not among them. My otouto is a prize, a work of art, one I revel in showing off to others.

Inside my second in command Kouga awaits. I did neglect to inform him of my visit but my long-time employee is used to such things. Stepping from behind his desk he moves over to the small liquor cabinet he has nearby and pours a couple glasses of cognac, handing me one and holding onto the other. It makes my otouto livid when I don’t allow him such vices, but if he resists like an errant pup I am all too happy to treat him like one.

“Sit Inuyasha.” The scowl he gives me would break lesser men, but I am not a lesser man. He sits down in the center of the room on a rather nice oriental rug, urethra plugged, anus plugged, and ass reddened. 

“Nice of you to drop by Sesshomaru, come to see how things are getting on?” Kouga asks as I take his seat, he himself standing in front of the desk.

“I didn’t stop by to get the weather forecast ookami.” He narrows his eyes at me, but my wolf is more than used to my treatment by now.

“The main structure is going well, ahead of schedule actually. The casino floors are almost finished, the vault and secure rooms in the basement are progressing very well, and the third level of the hotel is in framework already, a target we didn’t expect to reach for a couple of weeks yet.

The only hold up we have had thus far is the garage. The contractor we secured has backed out saying they are unable to handle the sheer volume. I talked with them about joining with another firm but they were resistant. I terminated our deal and am in the process of securing a new contractor now.”

“Hmm, how late will this push back my opening?”

“Hopefully it won’t. We did plan for some minor emergencies and if I secure a new cement company within the next few days we may be on schedule yet.”

“Fair enough, though I employ you to prevent this manner of issue wolf.”

“I’m sorry Sesshomaru, there was nothing I could do.”

“Hmm, if you say so. Drop your pants ookami.”

I take a sip of my cognac as Kouga sets his own down on the desk, fumbling with his belt and undoing his fly. He slides his slacks and underwear off, revealing his wolf hood, or lack thereof to me as I stand and walk over to the drinks cabinet. He knows well enough to lean over the desk as I select my implement of choice and return to him.

Reaching under him I pat the front plate of his chastity belt, feeling that the integrated lock is intact as it should be. I’m fairly certain there are rules and regulation against keeping your employee’s genitals under permanent lock and key, but then Kouga is much more than just my employee. I can feel the warmth through the front shield of his thick, fat cock which hasn’t seen the light of day in… oh, it must be at least two months now.

At his lower back, I do unlock his rear shield, the thin metal plate running between his muscular buttocks which is currently holding his plug in. His tail is obediently lifted up out of the way, exposing the big, pink toy that’s been locked inside for… I can’t honestly remember, several days at any rate. Grasping it, I gently pull and he slowly gives up the beast.

It’s three gradually bigger domes, meant to be held a while by a demon. The third and largest comes out first with some trepidation and a moan from my ookami, the other two following soon after. Grabbing a towel, I wipe it clean of the lubricant used when I put it in last, and go through Kouga’s desk drawers, finding a tube of IcyHot cream.

Kouga looks at me pleadingly, but I won’t be swayed as I re-lube the big toy. Once it’s coated, it goes back into the wolf’s well dilated hole and while the shield is open I take the time to lock a small battery pack into the base of the front shield, a small LED lighting up and blinking in increasingly rapid cycles as I cover the pack and relock the rear shield into place.

“Please no, sir.” As I withdraw from the ookami, the countdown finishes and the battery does its work. Powering the small but powerful vibrator constantly pressed against his perineum by the belt, the battery will make his world a painfully aroused hell for the next several hours until it eventually goes flat.

“Accept your punishment Kouga.”

“It’s been so long Sesshomaru, sir, please.” It is funny how enforced chastity affects people. Right now that heat cream has got to be lighting a fire inside my ookami, stinging him something fierce in his most private areas, the same areas cruelly held open by the toy. Yet all he can think about is the vibrator pressed against his prostate save for a thin section of flesh.

“Come over after work Kouga, we will discuss the belt, and your stay in it.”

“Yes sir, thank you sir.”

Kouga pulls his pants back up and hides his neutered state as I turn back to my baby brother. He’s where I left him, amazingly, and his cock is bulging through every crevice in the chastity cage. Horny as he is, watching paint dry becomes arousing after a day locked, after three weeks breathing seems to be a sexual activity for him.

“Come.”

“I’d love to.”

Inuyasha reluctantly gets up from his spot, and after giving a sympathetic nod to Kouga follows me out, and back to the Rolls. I unlock the doors and chuck him the keys, slipping back into my spot in the back of the oh so luxurious sedan. I can’t help but notice my brother’s pants and underwear sitting on the seat next to me, and cannot pass up the opportunity to torment him some more.

“Hanyou, you had best not dribble any precum on my seats if you don’t wish to be licking it up in view of Kagome’s classmates.”

“Yeah, what about piss, aniki?” I do so love it when he threatens back.

“Urinate in my car Inuyasha, and I shall cold weld that cock cage shut permanently.”

“Alright, alright. Though I do actually have to go, big brother.”

“How very unfortunate little brother.”

“I hate you, you know that.”

“And I love you pup.”


	3. Cuffs and Collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter three of Humiliation. This one is a bit of a prequel chapter, detailing a bit of Sesshomaru and Kagome's origins. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Humiliation~~~~~~

She did look absolutely stunning, Sesshomaru had to admit. Striding to his car, the ningen took fairly short steps, obviously not one for heels. Not for the heels he’d selected at any rate, though the tall shoes accentuated her legs and thick thighs perfectly. In the short, yellow sundress he’d sent her they were on full display, something she seemed acutely aware of as she popped the passenger door.

“You look lovely, Kagome.”

“Thank you Sesshomaru.”

Kagome eased herself down into the open top Maserati, shutting the dark red door as she relaxed into the soft tan leather. She went for the seatbelt but was stopped by Sesshomaru, who handed her two small padlocks, which she accepted with a grimace.

“I really have to?”

“I really have to…”

“I really have to, sir?”

“Good girl, and yes you do.” Nodding, and with a pit of butterflies in her stomach, Kagome leaned down and slipped the small brass locks through the top straps of her heels. He’d bought them for her, specifically getting a pair with the small locking straps. Clicking the locks shut, she leaned back and buckled her seatbelt, hoping the discreet signs of her submission would go unnoticed by others.

She attempted to ease a bit more fabric down her legs but was stopped when Sesshomaru reached over and gently grasped the hem of the dress, pulling it up. Kagome’s hands instinctively grabbed his wrist, her face turning beet red as she glanced around the roofless sports car.

“Sir, no!”

“We discussed this Kagome, is a man not entitled to examine his property?”

Kagome gazed into his amber eyes, and bowed her head. Her hands released his and her dress was pulled up. She wasn’t wearing panties, and her tempting mound was waxed bare. Sesshomaru eased her hood back and rubbed her clitoris a second before withdrawing, letting her dress recover her sex as he put the car in drive.

“I trust you have not yet eaten today as I instructed?”

“No sir, I haven’t.”

“Good, we are going to this excellent Italian restaurant, and you will want your appetite.”

As they drove, Sesshomaru rested a hand on her smooth, curvaceous thigh. His little brother did know how to pick women, not for himself as Kagome was as much a submissive as he, but he had excellent taste nonetheless. Caressing her as he drove, Sesshomaru allowed his hand to gradually drift closer to her womanhood, building the ningen girl’s arousal though not satisfying it by pleasuring her directly.

“My otouto tells me you have decided to go all the way with your degree?”

“Yes sir, I have.”

“A doctorate in ancient history, you are quite the glutton for punishment.”

“Apparently so.”

“Do you think you will be able to handle servitude in addition to your studies?”

“I think so sir, I’ve always been a good student and on top of things.”

“We shall see I suppose.”

Sesshomaru settled for continuing his gentle rubbing and kneading of her flesh, making it to the restaurant in good time. Pulling to a stop out front, Sesshomaru put the Italian sports car in park, pulled the handbrake and got out. Walking round to her side he opened the door, helping her from the low seats. 

They got a table outside and Sesshomaru ordered a bottle of his favored wine. It was a beautiful day and even in the very short dress with no underwear to cover herself, Kagome found herself relaxing and enjoying the phenomenal cabernet the inu youkai had selected. After a couple of glasses they decided on their order and then Sesshomaru made his move.

“You cleaned yourself as I instructed?”

“Oh...ugh, yes, um sir.” Kagome blushed red at that, having been instructed to take an enema series to make herself as clean internally as she kept herself externally.

“Good girl, it seems you can follow basic orders after all.” Sesshomaru teased as he took a sip of his wine. “Go into the bathroom, take your purse. I slipped a few items in while you were giving your order, you will adorn yourself with those items and return to me. And do try and beat the food to the table ningen.”

“Yes, yes sir.” Kagome blushed, but gathered her bag and stood from the table, walking into the restaurant and back into the women’s room. It was a small place and as such had a single bathroom, thankfully with a lock. She went inside and locked the door, then set her bag on the counter and looked in.

A soft piece of fabric was over the items, pulling it aside revealed first an intimidatingly sizeable butt-plug. Smooth, black rubber, the toy that was tame for someone like Inuyasha was jaw dropping for someone who’s biggest anal invader prior had been the slender little tube she’d used to deliver herself an enema hours earlier.

Setting it on the counter, Kagome found a tube of lubricant as well, and decided to take the hardest bit head on. She pulled the sundress over her head and hung the garment on a hook on the door, nude without it. Slicking a few fingers, she played with her rosebud, gently loosening and preparing her rear entrance. She did so then coated the butt-plug in a very generous amount of the clear gel, and then put the tip against her anus.

It was a bear for her to get in, the big toy far wider than her anus wished to dilate open. Using plenty of lube, she kept at it, trying to keep herself as calm and relaxed as possible to make it easy. Kagome worked it back and forth, pressing it in till she was at her limit, than easing it back a bit and repeating the process.

The technique worked up to the last half inch or so of widening plug, which seemed just too much for her. For a second, Kagome nearly pulled the toy out and put it back in her bag. But, she didn’t want to fail her new potential master, she was new to the idea but already wanting more, both of the submission and of the gorgeous full inu waiting for her.

“Alright Kags, just do it.” Talking herself through it, she eased it as far in as she could, then with a breath pushed it the rest of the way. A sharp spasm of pain went through her as her hole was opened wide but then the toy was past its widest point and slipping down to the rounded base.

The pain subsided quickly and Kagome took a deep breath, feeling the big intruder inside her. Calming herself, she gathered up the courage to produce the next item from her bag. It turned out to be three sizeable stainless steel eggs, connected by a cord with a thin rope and leather strap on the end. Kagome noticed the plug had a thin depression around the base, and correctly strapped the eggs to the base of it.

“Oh, he’s a devious bastard.” Kagome realized why they looped round the toy when she let the eggs hang free. They were obviously meant for vaginal insertion, and they would have to stay inserted. If she were to lose them, the string of eggs would be hanging between her legs, far lower than the short sundress would conceal. And, they were heavy and tugged on the plug inside her.

Slicking them, Kagome inserted the string of stainless eggs one at a time, pushing them up into her womanhood as deep as she could. Once there was only a thin cord visible between her folds Kagome took another breath and produced the last item from her bag. Three thin clips attached by thin chain. They made a Y, giving Kagome a fairly good idea of where they went.

One little clamp was attached to each nipple, and then with shaking hands Kagome pulled her clitoral hood back. The chain barely reached, but it had to be how they went on, and so Kagome clipped the last rubber padded clamp onto her sensitive bud. They were on taut, any squirming or shifting on her part tugging on them more.

“Oh hell.” 

Kagome slipped her dress back on, the cruel toys just barely hidden by the short though billowy fabric. Putting the lube away in her bag, she washed her hands, took another deep breath and steadied herself before exiting the bathroom. Immediately, the modicum of confidence she’d gained on the tall, locked heels was extinguished as the plug, eggs, and clamps all shifted and moved on and in her with each step.

“It would appear you did beat the food…just.”

Sesshomaru praised the ningen as she wobbled over and very tentatively sat down. The waiter appeared right after her with their food and another bottle of wine. He set Sesshomaru’s rare filet down in front of him and a large plate of chicken parmesan and linguine in front of Kagome.

“Oh, that is soo good.” 

Kagome blissfully smiled at the first bite. It may be a fairly simple dish to order from a proper Italian restaurant, but she was in the mood for it and it was perfect. Perfectly breaded, in a phenomenal red sauce and covered in the perfect amount of cheese. She honestly felt a flutter run through her as she swallowed the first bite.

“I’m glad you enjoy.”

Their meal went fairly quickly, Kagome thankful for Sesshomaru’s rather mundane attitude while she sat fidgeting in her chair, constantly aware of the toys in and on her. Noticing her posture on the chair, Sesshomaru sipped at wine, honestly surprised and rather impressed.

“You took the plug Kagome?”

“Yes sir, you told me to, correct?”

“Indeed. I’m a bit surprised you fit it, I had partially suspected you wouldn’t be able to manage it.”

“I got it in, barely.”

“Very good, you deserve reward for such good behavior. I suppose I’ll allow you to keep the dress.”

“Keep the dress, sir?”

“Well, I was going to take my dress back, but for such good behavior you may utilize it a while longer.”

“You, you wouldn’t, would you…sir?”

The thin smile and devious glint in his amber eyes sent another flutter through her core, lead pooling in her stomach as dampness pooled between her thighs. She blushed as she realized he was most likely not joking at all, that he wouldn’t hesitate in the least to leave her nude and on display in the middle of a crowded restaurant, sitting out on in full view of the busy street.

“You really would, sir.”

“Why would I not? It is like an art collector gathering the world’s finest pieces and hiding them away in the dark. Why would I hide such magnificence away when I can share it with the world, allow others to bask in your incredible beauty?”

“Wow, that’s, that’s simultaneously the most flattering and frightening thing anyone’s ever said to me, sir.”

They finished their meal in relative quiet, Sesshomaru enjoying watching his ningen squirm in her seat as she continued to adjust to her new predicament. As she ate she felt an alien fluttering inside her, deep in her core. She chalked it up to some combination of her nervousness, arousal, and the obscenely good chicken dish before her. It seemed with every bite the flutter was there, a brief flash within her.

Though as the flutter became a short blast, she realized with a tomato red face that the ‘fluttering’ wasn’t her at all. It was the damn eggs, they were vibrating! Looking over at Sesshomaru, she saw his hand slip from his jacket pocket ever so subtly, giving her a smirk as she realized he had control over the vibrations.

“Are you kidding me!” Kagome asked as her face flushed red with embarrassment and an arousal she wasn’t entirely willing to admit to.

“Whatever are you talking about my dear?” Sesshomaru feigned ignorance, though he turned the eggs up a notch all the same.

Kagome glowered, but returned to her meal as she realized victory against Sesshomaru was not happening. They put another bottle of wine down as they finished their meal, and after a light desert Sesshomaru paid and lead his ningen companion down the street for a walk. Learning to keep herself composed on the locked heels with all of her new toys, Kagome was silently grateful for the support his strong arm entwined with hers provided.

“How are you feeling Kagome?”

“Al-alright, sir.”

“The plug is not too bothersome, nor the clamps for that matter?”

“No, sir, they aren’t too bad. Can’t exactly forget they’re there though.”

“Excellent.”

They walked a few minutes further, making their way up a street until they reached a small, private club Sesshomaru frequented. Instead of taking his ningen inside however, he directed her down a side alleyway, moving between two buildings. The alley wound back a bit behind the building, concealed from view of the street.

“Sir?”

“You’ve been very well behaved Kagome, but now you need make a decision. I’m interested in having you for my own but you need to realize I am a youkai, and I am a dominant. I care not for your human concerns with modesty, nor will I indulge them. Give me the dress back.”

“Here, sir?”

“Here and now, Kagome.”

As lead pooled in her stomach shaking hands lifted the dress up and over her head. Sesshomaru took it and set it on a ledge nearby. Producing a set of handcuffs from his pocket he took one and snapped it shut round her left wrist, walking her to a fire escape on the side of the building. He handed her the open handcuff before stepping away, pulling his wallet from his pants pocket.

“Now, I put that cuff on you because I accept you as my slave in training. What happens next is in your hands ningen. I am going to go into the club, enjoy a drink, meet with a few of my business partners; I will be in there for a period of time that is all you need to know.

If you are uncomfortable going any further with this relationship, here is your dress, the keys to the handcuffs, and cab fare to get you home.” Sesshomaru spoke as he set the keys to the cuffs on the sundress, along with several hundred dollars cash.

“If you wish to be my property, you’ll close that cuff over your other wrist, through the bars of the fire escape. You will stay here, as you are right now, until I return. Oh, and if I return to find you here, without that cuff on, with your dress on, or in any other state but naked and cuffed to that ladder you will be walking home alone, and naked.”

With that he turned and walked away, seemingly abandoning her in the alley. Of course he allowed his aura to permeate the area, and his senses were on alert for anyone around though she didn’t need to know that. Once he disappeared from sight Kagome immediately moved for the keys, picking them up off her dress and strongly considering slipping the key into the lock of the cuff.

Stopping herself, she took a few deep breaths and steadied herself. It turned her on, she had to admit. He, turned her on, immensely so. But it was entirely foolish, an absolutely terrible idea to submit to the demon. Honestly she had everything going, a master’s degree in history, great grades, plenty of recommendations from her professor’s. Why throw it away for…being humiliated by a dog demon?

It was the logical thing to do, that was all there was to it. Take the cuff off, put her dress back on and catch a cab home. Put such silly thoughts out of her head. Decision made, Kagome took a deep breath and calmed herself, assuring herself that leaving was definitely the thing to do. An intelligent decision she made as she dropped the keys back on her dress, walked over to the fire escape, and snapped her right wrist into the open cuff before common sense could win out.

“Oh fuck me!”

Immediately Kagome struggled with her cuffs, finding herself solidly restrained through the metal bar. It settled in that she was naked, hands cuffed above her head, clamps on her nipples and clit. There was even a plug in her ass! Though, such panicked thoughts were pushed out of her head as the eggs suddenly started vibrating with a force she’d yet to experience.

“Oh, damn it Sesshomaru!” Of course he still had the remote to the eggs. As she felt the heat pooling between her legs she tugged at the cuffs once more, realizing they were not just for keeping her on display. They were also gonna keep her from touching herself until Sesshomaru deigned to un-cuff her.

It was what felt like several hours to Kagome before her new owner returned. Circling round her Sesshomaru nodded appreciatively, before walking over to her dress, picking up his money and the keys which he pocketed. As the dog demon walked from the alley once more, Kagome struggled and tried to protest but was answered only with the eggs being turned up another notch.

This time it was a few short minutes until Sesshomaru’s return. Pulling to the mouth of the alleyway in his Maserati, he got out and once more walked back behind the building to find his restrained ningen as he’d left her. Leaning in he claimed her in a kiss, passionate and tender, arms holding her sides as she squirmed lightly. He could sense her growing discomfort, her nudity, the tall heels, having to stand with her arms above her head for so long.

“Would you like to be let down now Kagome?”

“Yes sir?”

“Whose decision is it to make?”

“It…it’s yours sir.”

“So…if I wish to leave you here and admire you a while longer, can you release yourself?”

“No, no sir.” Oh how she wanted to release herself, multiple times on what had to be a monster of a cock Sesshomaru had tucked in the designer dress pants he wore.

“So you are at my mercy then?”

“Yes sir.”

“That is lesson number one Kagome, my good little girl.”

Granting her mercy Sesshomaru reached up and released the cuffs, giving Kagome back the sundress which she gratefully slipped over her head. Making sure she didn’t attempt to touch her heated, wet core Sesshomaru guided her back to the car and helped her into the passenger seat.

Sucking in a breath as the large plug met the low, sculpted bucket seat of the sports car; Kagome steadied herself as he closed her door and walked round to get behind the wheel once more. Putting the car in drive, Sesshomaru claimed her lips once more before pulling away, pointing the convertible into the flow of traffic.

“Thank you Kagome.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“While it should be clear by now, I am going to be cruel to you at times. I will have my pleasure from you even if it causes you pain or embarrassment. Submission to me will not be an easy task.”

“Yes sir. I think I can handle it, I want to try anyway.”

“You will be excellent my ningen.”

Sesshomaru drove a short while, taking them to a store a few miles away. Parking there, he helped Kagome from her seat and walked her inside. Kagome realized it was a jewelry store, a very, very nice one at that. Though, as she peered into the display cases it became apparent that earrings and engagement rings weren’t the full extent of their wares.

On display beneath the glass was a selection of what had to be collars. They obviously had locking mechanisms and were neck sized, though Kagome had never seen such beauty put into a mark of someone’s submission before. Silver, gold, and platinum designs of all manner were accented with rare stones and beautiful engravings. 

Stopping before one, Kagome peered down in awe; it was a beautiful silver band, multiple loops together in a slight fan at the front. There, a massive ruby made a centerpiece, designed no doubt to lie beautifully in the center of the wearer’s chest.

“Truly a beautiful piece of art isn’t it. You would look exceptional locked in that collar.”

“I…sir, you don’t mean you…”

“I what, bought you that collar?” Sesshomaru chuckled lightly and pinched a clamped nipple, making Kagome wince. “That is a two hundred thousand dollar collar, do you feel you are worthy of it Kagome?”

“No sir, I didn’t mean…I, sorry.” Kagome turned beet red, embarrassment coursing through her. Her comment immediately got a strong hand wrapped round her throat, holding her jaw and forcing her to look the demon in his amber eyes.

“Never say that again ningen. You are worthy of every collar in this place, should you ever forget that I will tan your hide such that you shall never sit again.”

“I…thank you, sir.”

“You are very much worth it Kagome, though you are still an untrained submissive. You are entirely worthy however you must still earn a proper collar with your obedience and your servitude.”

Before Kagome could reply the shop’s manager approached them with Sesshomaru’s order. Opening the polished wooden box for the demon, the manager revealed what was obviously a man’s collar inside. It was titanium, tall and very thick. At the front there was a beautiful, large sapphire set into the metal, engraving on either side that Kagome took to be some sort of family crest or emblem.

“It is perfect, thank you.” Sesshomaru closed the box after a look and quickly settled up with the man. Kagome nearly choked when she heard what he paid for it, but followed Sesshomaru back to the car. Getting in once more, she felt her interest peaked by the polished wood box and the collar it contained.

“Sir, may I ask you something?”

“You just have asked me something, but go ahead Kagome.”

“Who, who is that collar for?”

“That collar ningen, is for my husband.”


	4. Ropes and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, sorry it's been an age since I've updated, I had the worst time with this chapter. I had a burst of inspiration, wound up hating it, erased half it, stared at it a while, got another burst of inspiration, and then took three years to write the last page or so finishing it. Oh well, at least its out and I actually like where it's headed and have some hopefully good ideas. That said, I've come to hate the name of this story, it originally was going to be a series of loosely related one shots with Sesshomaru inflicting various means of public or semi-public humiliation play on Inuyasha and Kagome but now one of those stupid, pesky plots has sorta intruded on otherwise good pron. Thinking of renaming it, suggestions are welcome.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

The elevators doors parted open with a soft, almost inaudible rustle as Sesshomaru stepped from the mirrored innards of the box into his penthouse. Following him, Kagome sucked in a breath at the sight of it; she’d never been to any of the Takahashi residences’ save for Inuyasha’s apartment.

That in itself was staggeringly nice, easily a seven figure, immensely spacious studio in one of the nicest parts of the city. Sesshomaru’s nearly palatial penthouse suite however, blew even it out of the water. Of course, it was located in easily the most opulent section of the city, near the arts and within walking distance of Sesshomaru’s office as it would be.

The inside was simply staggering; glass walls gave a jaw dropping panoramic view of the city skyline whilst the multiple main floors were an incredible multi-tiered open floor concept, giving the space a hugely tall, open, expansive feel. 

“Wow, this is just…breathtaking.”

“I’m glad you like it my dear. I told my architect I wished for an open concept and gave her full run of the design. This was her creation.” 

“I certainly hope you’re paying her well.”

“I pay her enough to make sure she’d never consider another employer for as long as she lives. I may be many things, but stupid is not one of them. I recognize, and reward, talent when I see it. Speaking of which, too many of your…talents, are hidden from my view Kagome.”

“Yes, sir.”

The sundress was slipped obediently overhead and left hanging on a coat rack by the elevator doors, a very naked and slightly red faced Kagome left fidgeting in the wake of its departure. Logically, he’d already seen her naked, and in a more or less public setting no less, but somehow each time those piercing amber eyes landed on her Kagome felt the heat rising; in her face and in…other…places.

Sesshomaru wouldn’t want her trying to cover herself, so the hands that so wished to remained at her sides try as they might, something the dog took note of. Nodding appreciatively at her bared form, Sesshomaru turned and beckoned her to follow as he ascended the nearby flight of stairs leading towards the master bedroom.

A few flights of stairs, a walk down a hallway, and a trip through a set of beautifully frosted sliding doors later and the two were in Sesshomaru’s private master suite. Inside the dog turned and surveyed his beautiful ningen companion once more, mulling over his options for the rather inexperienced human. He wished to push her, probe her, and for that matter plunder her; but Sesshomaru did not wish to overwhelm her nor scare her off.

Still, her pretty, petite form was calling to him, pulling him in. Sesshomaru could feel himself rising against the confines of his underwear and decided it was time to indulge himself in his newfound submissive. Stepping to Kagome’s blushing, fidgeting self the dog took grasp of one of the nipple clamps as he stared down at her reddened face.

“These are very, beginner friendly, clips, but there will still be a slight pinch Kagome.”

Sesshomaru did not give time to respond before tugging the rubber tipped metal from Kagome’s left nipple. As the clip was removed, the immediate pinch and the following sting of its removal hit Kagome and a hand shot up to her breast on instinct, rubbing her now sore peak. Sesshomaru allowed the slight disobedience as he grasped and removed the other, getting the same reaction from her right hand.

As she soothed the admittedly mild sting in both nipples, Kagome realized that the chain had one more clip. Before she could protest both her wrists were in one of Sesshomaru’s, his other hand wound round the chain and the final little clip gripping her clitoris. 

A squeak from Kagome was swallowed by Sesshomaru as he kissed her, claiming her lips as he tugged the final clip off, tossing the chain aside. It had really been more the shock of them than any actual pain, and for that matter the dominance of the youkai tugging them off Kagome realized. As Sesshomaru’s freed hand grasped the underside of her chin, Kagome felt his tongue dominate hers, exploring her mouth with abandon.

“Good girl.” Sesshomaru softly praised as his hand traveled down to rub at her soreness, getting a soft whimper from his ningen. His thumb rubbed her gently as he eased two fingers into her core, pleased to feel just how wet she’d become for him. Withdrawing from her he reached lower and gently pressed his palm against the plug, driving it a bit further home before finding the knot tied round its base.

Untying the string, he wrapped the excess round his hand before gently pulling, freeing the hefty chrome eggs one at a time. Later Kagome would learn just what he could to her with such vibrating toys, but for now he was going to show her just what he could do to her. Turning, he motioned for her to follow and led her into his dressing room, standing in the middle of circular wardrobe on a soft oriental rug.

“Now you will undress me girl.”

“Yes, yes sir.”

Kagome stepped back, slightly nervous as he released her. Blushing furiously, she went for his shirt first. Untucking the dark blue button down, she unbuttoned it and eased the dog demon out of it. Hanging it up on an appropriate rack, she turned back and went to slip his undershirt over his head, but saw he was still wearing his watch.

The dog nodded appreciatively as the vintage Tag Heuer was slipped from his wrist and returned to its place in his expansive collection by the naked and plugged human. She slipped his undershirt off next, discarding it in a nearby hamper, before kneeling down for his shoes. The black leather boat shoes he wore were slipped off and set in their place, his socks quickly following.

As she chucked them in the hamper as well an admittedly nervous Kagome pondered how even the dog’s feet were attractive, smooth and utterly unblemished in any way. Reaching up with growing anxiety, she liberated his belt from the loops of his slacks and set it back where it belonged before kneeling before him once more, unbuttoning his pants with slightly unsteady hands.

Planning to just bare him in one go and be done with it, Kagome found herself slightly hesitating and merely slid the pants down, leaving his dark blue briefs gripping him, a rather prominent bulge in their front.

Folding his pants and setting them aside, Kagome couldn’t help the tomato like shade her face had turned as she looked at him. Sesshomaru was simply…gorgeous, from head to toe. His long silver hair draping down him, his broad shoulders squaring off a lean frame that was packed with subtle, tight muscle. His skin was so smooth and pale, yet had an utterly creamy and unblemished complexion, highlighted by the deep magenta markings adorning him.

A set of which gripped his hips, disappearing towards his groin, the only part of him still covered at this point. Nervously, Kagome gripped the soft briefs, hooking her fingers into the sides before sliding them down. As she did, Sesshomaru endowment bowed before springing up as he was finally freed, Kagome narrowly avoiding being thwacked by the dog’s third leg.

As she chucked the underwear into the hamper and set back on the floor, Kagome felt a mixture of awe, arousal, and actual fear shoot through her. He was simply massive; Inuyasha was huge, and at half-mast his full demon brother was easily matching him fully erect. He was beautiful as well; his length was beautifully thick, uncut and uncurved, jutting proudly out in front of the dog.

His balls were proportionate as well, heavy and full, hanging nicely beneath his tumescence. All of which was nestled in a soft layer of almost downy silver hair, his magenta markings running down his hips to point at his pubic mound.

“Do try not to drool on my rug Kagome, it was rather expensive.”

Kagome was snapped from her oogling at that, glaring up at the dog and the amused smirk on his face. Striding away from her he returned to the bedroom in all his nude glory, leaving her kneeling on his dressing room floor. Collecting herself a minute, Kagome calmed herself and stood, feeling herself clench around the intruder he’d yet to remove from her rear, before walking back into the youkai’s bedroom.

“I’m going to tie you Kagome, nothing too complex but you will be largely immobilized and you will not be able to free yourself, I advise you use the restroom and get yourself a drink now.”

Kagome nodded nervously and did as instructed, relieving herself and raiding the bathroom’s refrigerator for a bottle of water whilst the dog demon tied thick red ropes to the corners of his bed. Returning to the bedroom the human was laid on her back on the center of the bed as knots were slipped round her wrists.

Quickly, Kagome found her arms spread wide towards the corners of the headboard, her head thoughtfully propped by a couple of pillows as the inu moved down to capture her ankles, still caught in the locked heels he’d yet to remove.

“For this afternoon, you have my permission to cum as often as you wish. Make no mistake though in all other circumstances you shall ask for my permission to have an orgasm, for each and every one.”

Sesshomaru spoke as he ensnared her left ankle with the knot of rope tied to the footboard, quickly tightening it and removing the slack, drawing Kagome’s leg wide.

“You are not to masturbate, you are not allowed to seek other partners, and you are not allowed to cum without my permission. If you ask and are denied, you shall not orgasm. If I deny you permission for days, than you shall wait, is that clear Kagome?”

“Yes, sir.”

Kagome felt herself growing wetter still at his dominant words. As he sought her right ankle she found herself drawing back slightly, leg moving to avoid his grasp though it was for naught. The hand caught her and rope was quickly fastened round her leg, drawn tight seconds later.

The dog stepped back and as his hands retreated, Kagome’s limbs didn’t. She lay splayed out for him, arms and legs spread wide, her sex bared to him with no ability to cover herself. Feeling a whole new level of nudity under his predatory gaze, Kagome fidgeted with her restraints succeeding only in hardening the thick cock between Sesshomaru’s legs.

She was caught, that much was certain. Let her struggle, let her twist and pull and realize that the predator, the dominant, the alpha standing at the foot of the bed had her captured. Kagome was his to plunder, his to enjoy, frankly his.

“My little brother tells me you are on birth control, correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good, now then little ningen, are you ready for this Sesshomaru? Know that once I take you, you are mine. And I am a very possessive, dominant, often cruel person Kagome; are you ready to belong to me?”

Sesshomaru asked as he moved to straddle her, weeping sex rubbing her abdomen and leaving a thin, sticky trail in its wake. Kagome’s chocolate eyes stared into Sesshomaru’s amber ones and any reservations she’d had, any protests on her lips, disappeared.

“Yes sir.”

Sesshomaru leaned in to kiss her once more as he lined himself with her sex and gently began to roll his hips. Foreskin retracted his thick, nearly purple head spread her nether lips wide as they’d ever been under his penetration. Kagome moaned as he slowly entered her, gradually easing each of his many inches into her.

It was torment; he was far, far too big to simply plunge into her; he was nearly too big to ease himself into her as he was doing. Yet Kagome found herself ready to scream with frustration as he gently, carefully withdrew himself, easing an inch back after inserting himself every two. She wanted him in, filling her to the brim, taking her, marking her as his own.

“Oh Sesshomaru, please.”

“Please what girl?”

“Take me, claim me please.”

“Ask for it properly Kagome.”

“Please take me sir.”

“Take you where?” Sesshomaru teased as he began to withdraw himself ever so slowly from her heavenly wetness.

“Oh come on, please, just give it to me.”

“You need only ask.”

“Oh just fuck me already!”

“You dare to command your alpha?” Sesshomaru withdrew, reluctantly, until only his head remained within her whilst he gently gripped her throat with one hand.

“Please fuck me sir!” Kagome’s face was turning shades of red unknown to man, but if it made him stop his torment it was a small price to pay.

“Good girl.” Kagome almost came as his entirety was smoothly thrust within her once more, back down to the hilt. Gently he began to mount her, easing into a rhythm of guiding himself nearly out of her to ease himself all the way back in. After giving her body a moment to adjust he began to pick up speed, withdrawing himself almost fully to push himself in till his pubic mound was against hers.

Gradually his thrusts became slightly shallower as his pace increased drastically, growing from gentle love making to the proper fucking Kagome had so nicely asked for. It didn’t take long for the already aroused human to hit her peak, walls gripping him as she moaned and came.

Somehow, Sesshomaru held himself back, continuing to thrust within her as her orgasm came up on her, a fast moving second wave rushing over her as the dog felt his own arousal reaching the breaking point. As she worked towards her third he came, spilling himself into her insides as he pushed himself all the way home. She certainly wasn’t going to be impregnated, he didn’t want her to be, but Sesshomaru could not help his instinct to leave his seed deep as possible inside the welcoming miko.

“Oh, Sesshomaru, that was just…”

“You were just incredible little ningen, so tight and wet for your alpha.” Sesshomaru braced himself with his arms on either side of Kagome’s neck as he leaned down to capture her lips with his own, feeling her panting breaths as claimed her airways for himself. Pulling back after a moment and allowing her to breathe, Sesshomaru reluctantly withdrew from her and eased himself from the bed.

As she slowly caught her breath, Kagome watched him slide gracefully from the bed and casually stroll in all his bare glory from the room. As the last hint of his muscular, creamy smooth rear disappeared from the doorway, the human willed her boneless limbs into a futile tug at her restraints. Wherever her inu captor was off to, Kagome wasn’t getting off the bed until he returned.

Not that she minded staying on Sesshomaru’s bed, she just wished he’d stay with her. Relaxing back against the bed, Kagome felt the lingering afterglow of her orgasm, already hungry for another. With him inside her she had cum hard, very hard, and wanted nothing more than to do so again. Even if the dog’s size was likely to leave her sore the next day.

As she lie panting on his bed, Sesshomaru strode out into the openness of his main floor. Heading towards the kitchen area he retrieved his charging laptop and his Bluetooth, fixing himself a drink as the computer booted up. As it did Sesshomaru picked it and his gin and tonic up and returned to his bedroom, strolling along with the contentedness of a man for whom things were going very, very well.

His little brother had exceptional taste in women, the beauty tied to his bed an utterly flawless example of that. Kagome was going to be an excellent submissive to him, and a very interesting new challenge as well. She was more fragile than his previous partners, insanely more so than his precious Inuyasha. Dominating her would require a much more delicate touch physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Yet, with care and diligence that fragility would prove to be a veritable lump of clay, ready and waiting for him to mold. And he would mold her, mold Kagome to his body and mind, to want and desire him at all times. Desire all aspects of him, his cruel attentions and his nurturing touch; his humiliating commands and his intellectual discussions.

Sex had always been easy for Sesshomaru, always casual. He cared for his partners, cared for their safety and their well-being along with their pleasure. He’d always considered the needs of his paramour, especially given the potential complications of his… proclivities, but a deep emotional connection was not something he had truly forged with any of his partners. Save his husband and his brother, but they were another story.

Kagome however, was different. She was smart, very much so, someone he could easily talk to on his own level. She was a miko as well, untrained but the energy was there; she was powerful, more so than she realized. Her beauty was almost unending, her own human frailty making her somehow prettier; she was like a beautiful work of art. Delicate and perishable, seemingly existent only to exist as a thing of beauty, at least in comparison to his own strength and lack of mortality.

She reminded him of his brother’s mother if Sesshomaru were honest, more intelligent and well learned than his father’s mate but similarly beautiful. And, to the dai-youkai’s eyes, similarly enticing. Returning to his bound prize, Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to bask in her allure as he sat on the expansive bed beside her.

Setting the computer between himself and her outspread thigh the dog found the TV remote and flipped it on as he perused his e-mail. Slipping his Bluetooth into his ear he brought the stock market up on his flat screen as he tapped away at the laptop in front of him.

From her place bound on his bed, Kagome found herself swallowing a huff of impatience. She was naked, plugged, tied spread eagle on his bed and the dog was making phone calls? Checking his investments and talking mutual funds? He’d just spread her wider than any man or toy she’d ever experienced, his own rather gifted half-brother included, and now Sesshomaru was utterly and totally ignoring her?

As Sesshomaru kept his money working for him, he was a man of expensive tastes after all, he quietly reveled in the growing annoyance from the female beside him. The subtle changes to her lovely scent, the odd shifting of position (as much as her bonds would allow), and the variance in her breathing patterns all indicated that she was frustrated. Frustrated with him, and the fact that he was paying his money more attention than he was the naked woman tied to his bed.

It was not lack of want on his part, not at all, but rather an important first step keeping Sesshomaru from plunging into her once more. Kagome would learn full well that she now served him, he did not serve her. If he felt his time was better served checking on his investments than enjoying her tight little pussy, than she would wait patiently for him. If Sesshomaru wished to enjoy her merely by observing her bound and nude on his bed, than she would lie there and appease him.

“Is something the matter my dear?” Sesshomaru questioned after checking a few minor things off his to do list.

“Nothing at all, though you could always untie me if you’ve got other things to do today.”

“Agitated my dear Kagome, and just after receiving my length, after being given release from this Sesshomaru? Must I reevaluate my stance on letting you orgasm today?” Sesshomaru questioned as his hand strayed to her wet folds, finding and idly playing with her clit.

“I don’t really think that’ll be necessary, given my hands are tied and you’re busier playing with your portfolio.”

“I have expensive tastes Kagome, it behooves me to make sure my money is working for me as it should. Though if you are so desperate for my length ningen, it could always silence that smart mouth of yours awhile.”

Sesshomaru teased as he moved over her bound form, kneeling over her chest as his hand entwined itself with a clutch of silky raven hair. From what he’d gleaned from Inuyasha, sucking cock was something she wasn’t exactly…proficient at, something Sesshomaru planned to rectify soon.

“I…I, ugh, I’m really actually not very good at this?” Kagome admitted with a blush as the demon’s freshly awakened cock was pressed towards her pink lips, his free hand retracting his foreskin to expose the thick, dark crown beneath.

“You are not good at what exactly?”

“Sucking cock, I’m not good at sucking cock.” The blush deepened once more, a painfully often occurrence Kagome noted, as she appeased the youkai who owned the bed she was currently tied to.

“Kiss it.”

Kagome blushed and struggled against her bonds lightly, but with a surprisingly forceful surge of arousal she leaned forward to let her lips press against his sizeable tip. When the hand in her hair kept her in audience with his penis, Kagome began to lay several more on his manhood. Kissing lower she gently sucked on his frenulum before softly licking his head with a dart of her tongue.

“You believe you are not good at worshipping my cock?”

“Well, I can’t really…fit, you in. I mean, I couldn’t really take Inuyasha at all and you’re not exactly smaller than him.”

“And have you practiced to be able to take him?”

“Practiced?” Kagome’s face betrayed a look part confusion and part embarrassment as he towered over her. Other than a couple of failed attempts to fit Inuyasha between her lips without a tooth to cock interface she didn’t have much experience handling a penis orally, though her speculation as to his idea of practice was making her blush all the same.

“Hmm, so it would seem your mouth is merely untrained, not defective. Worry not ningen, you will soon enough be capable of worshipping this cock, with all your holes.”

“All?” Kagome questioned, a slight shot of nervousness rolling through. The toy she clenched on was truly small in the scheme of things, nowhere near Sesshomaru’s size and she’d barely fit it in. The thought of trying to take his erection, trying to take him mounting her, anally was enough to make Kagome’s heart skip a beat.

“All. I will train your mouth and your anus to my use, it may seem a steep challenge but in time you will be able to accommodate me however I wish to enjoy you. 

“I… I hope so, sir.”

“Worry not little miko, you will learn to enjoy such play. Though make no mistake, you will be trained to it. You will practice with toys to stretch your jaw open and suppress your gag reflex, and your anus will be dilated with plugs and dildos until it can accommodate me. For that matter, you will also have to learn to deal with staying dilated.”

“How so?”

“The anus is very capable Kagome, and has gratuitous elasticity when trained; truly you will be able to comfortable accommodate me with practice. But it is also a muscle and with time it will contract; you will need to keep yourself dilated and relaxed. Suffice to say a plug or dildo is going to be the newest addition to your wardrobe; you shall wear one on a regular basis, essentially 24/7 or as close as possible.”

“What about my…hygiene needs, sir?”

“You will be kept on a strict enema regime my dear, at least twice per day. You’ll be flushed out with soap and warm water and will rinse before taking a solution of herbs and probiotics to keep your system healthy and compensate for the constant flushing. 

It will be difficult and at times uncomfortable for you have no doubt, but you belong to me. I demand full access to you at all times; if I wake at three in the morning and want you anally, I will roll you over and remove your plug and shall accept my length no argument. If you are studying for a class and I want your mouth, you shall get on your knees and earn yourself a mouthful of my seed, and you shall thank me for the opportunity.

This will be difficult for you Kagome, and will require practice, but you shall learn. Sweet as this tight pussy of yours is, you can expect to satisfy me much more frequently anally and orally. Not that I will not expect this to be wet at all times for me.”

Sesshomaru spoke as he plunged two fingers into Kagome, making her curl slightly against him as he withdrew the digits, glistening with proof of her arousal. The bound human resisted something akin to a whimper as the dog licked said fingers clean, enjoying her flavor.

“What, what if I can’t sir?” Kagome wanted to please, wanted to make him cum but he was so big. Taking him in just seemed an impossibility in anything but her achingly wet mound, and even there she was guaranteed to be sore later.

“You will Kagome. I demand you keep this wet, because I want you aroused at all times. I want you horny and wanting, I want to generate lust within you; slaking that lust is a privilege, a gift I’ll grant when I feel you’ve earned it. You will come to derive pleasure from both, but you will find it much easier to service me orally and anally rather than vaginally when you are not permitted to orgasm.”

“Yes, yes sir.” Kagome chewed her lip as he moved to lay atop her, sensing her slight distress. She’d bitten off quite a mouthful agreeing to be his that much Kagome was realizing, not that he hadn’t warned her well in advance. But said mouthful helped to ease that as he grasped her chin with one hand, forcing her eyes to meet his.

“This will be difficult Kagome, very much so at times. It will be frustrating, humiliating, painful, and exceptionally demanding. You’ll have to learn to accept the violation of a plug in your rear day and night, the wetness of your denial continually dampening your underwear or dripping down your thighs, the pain of your reddened backside rearing anytime you sit down. I am cruel girl, I will push you and hard.

I will leave you denied, I will make you take bigger and bigger toys, I will bend you over and redden you with the strap if I’ve had a frustrating day, I will put awful nipple clamps on you just for my own amusement; but I promise I will never truly hurt you. I will never cause you serious harm, or trauma, or emotional or psychological pain.

You are my property now Kagome, that much you will soon learn to accept. I own you, you’ve given yourself to me and I will do what I wish with you. But I take care of my possessions, I will take care of you. I won’t push your body past what it can take, I won’t push your mind past its limits, and I’ll make sure any need you may have is met. I promise you that as your owner, as your master Kagome.”

“Sesshomaru, I…thank you.”

“No my dear Kagome, thank you.” Sesshomaru kissed her neck as he lined himself with her entrance once again, rubbing himself against her wet folds. As his girth slid into her once more, the concerns, the nervousness within Kagome withered. It would be difficult to adjust to, being his, but it was a challenge Kagome found herself eagerly awaiting.


End file.
